Five Months
by PICKLZDADRUMMER
Summary: It's been a full five months since Kaylee's miscarriage and she has since then joined on to the Jungle Fury team follows Kaylee's feelings after chapter three of Jungle fury: Love In Dangerous Times written by Lily Hanson


(A/N: Okay to all readers who came to read because Lily Hanson told you to do so here is the oneshot. I own nothing of what is in this story Power Rangers is currently property of Disney, Jetix, Bandai (the Toys) and a few other people probably. Kaylee is a character created by Lily Hanson. The song is Five Months by Parkway Drive off the album Horizons available from Epitaph records. The quote Kaylee mentions is pulled from the graphic novel Watchmen published by DC comics and written by Allen Moore & Dave Gibbons. Sorry for the long disclaimer just covering myself here, so without further ado enjoy the story.)

_The night creeps through my bones with a winter's chill, sending shivers down my spine  
Like cold hands across my skin  
_

A tear soaked pillow, a sob in sadness and self pity, a desperate cry in the dark ever present. Alone in her room she mourns for everything. In this moment there is nothing more than this all consuming darkness this deep and lonely depression. She hides it from the world not wanting to concern those she can still hold dear; keeping her ever present happy nature in public only to return to the black that clouds her thoughts.

_Five months have passed and taken with them every sense of warmth  
Until my blood ran cold and life stood still  
_

The tears streaked down Kaylee's face in rivers flooding her face and the pillows and sheets of her bed. This had been going on for a good hour now. It wasn't like her to feel so depressed but at the moment there weren't many other ways she could feel. In so little time she had lost so much, it seemed unfair for so many things to happen to as good a person as her. She spent her entire life dedicated to preserving all that is good in society. Yet despite being the most worthwhile person to get some good luck somewhere along the line; she continued to hit life altering speed bump after speed bump. Five months earlier than the present she had lost her first child in a miscarriage. It was a crushing blow to the young girl, how difficult it had been for her to accept the fact. It took her a good few weeks before she could continue her life in all its' semi-normality. It was her first child and she never got the opportunity to raise her.

_And still I hold my breath, counting the nights I've stood with my heart in hand  
And still I hold my breath, counting the nights.  
Waiting for silence to break me down again  
_

Her miscarriage however was far from being the first unfortunate event to have hit Kaylee in recent times only a few years back she had lost her parents during her time with the Ninja rangers. Since then it had been only her and her sister Tori. She loved Tori dearly the bond shared between them was stronger than anything on this or any other planet. But ever since Tori had married her husband Blake and gotten pregnant she wasn't around as much. She may have had a part time job at JKP but work was nothing like quality sister time; there could be no substitute. She found herself silently cursing her brother in-law but not in the manner she normally did effectively scaring herself at the coldness of her thoughts. The same went for Kira she was so busy lately between various things that she couldn't be much of a snot catcher for the lonely girl. She felt alone and cold without her sisters there too warm her thoughts.

_If only you could see  
See it in my eyes how much it means  
Your touch, Your smile  
To a heart that's beat has long since given out and given in  
_

All of the weight and sadness Kaylee was experiencing could have been dealt with in a much easier fashion if she could have her significant other to hold her in his arms and tell her it was okay. But see there is the bitch in her situation he had recently been possessed by an evil spirit making him the enemy of her most recent ranger team. If only I hadn't sent him after Jarrod she thought to herself. Then that mean old bully would be possessed by Dai-Shi and she would still have Dustin to hold her in this dark time for her. He could comfort her kiss her lips and tell her that things would be better soon; encourage her to go on in high spirits and to keep her head held high. Yet here she was alone with no one to tell her it would be alright, crying alone with no shoulder to lean on. She had read something over his shoulder once; it never made much sense until that moment. "Live Our Lives lacking anything better to do. Devise reason later. Born from oblivion; bear children, hell bound as ourselves; go into oblivion. There is nothing else." The words seemed so grim, so impossibly cynical yet now they seemed true she believed every god forsaken word and it scared her that she could ever see things this way.

_The night opens wide, swallowing every sense  
Embracing me with emptiness  
_

The cold crept through her skin as she begged to the night for someone, anyone to be with her in this time of need but received nothing; no Hayley, no Kelly, no Leanne, no Ronny no one whatsoever. The other Jungle Fury rangers had tried to be as consoling as they could to her but it was difficult for them because they hadn't known her long enough to really understand everything she was going through. Hell other than Lily, for the most part everyone in her new circle of friends in Ocean Bluff only understood half of the story. If they could they would be more helpful to her, they all tried but right now not a single one of them could provide the comfort she was looking for. She needed someone she wouldn't have to explain everything to, someone who could just listen to her rant in unbridled anger, sadness and hate. She wasn't generally an angry person but right now she needed to vent but with nowhere to vent it she just bottled it up inside.

_The hours have become irritations, and I find myself reduced to life's imitation  
How can we truly say that we are alive  
When everything I see in me is screaming  
How can we truly say that we are alive  
When everything I see in me is screaming otherwise?  
It's screaming otherwise  
_

Her Sadness quickly turned to anger as she turned on herself amidst it all. She was mad at herself for being so weak. She was supposed to be a defender of earth yet here she was in her room crying about her problems. It wasn't a fair way of thinking and somewhere in her mind she knew it but continued to curse herself for it. She felt hopeless and lost without the people she held close; it pissed her off that she seemed so dependent on them. She was after all a big girl she could handle herself couldn't she? But alas, here she was in her sorry state mascara streaked down her cheeks from tears her hair was a wreck, and she never looked so desperate and pathetic in her entire life. "help." Was the only word she could manage to tremble past her lips. As she continued to silently cry.

_Cause five months have passed and taken with them every sense of warmth  
Until my blood ran cold and life stood still  
The hours have become irritations, and I find myself reduced to life's imitation_

She heard a knocking at the door.

"Kaylee are you in there?" it was Lily at the door.

The door slowly crept in revealing Kaylee's new yellow ranger friend.

"Kayl? Are you okay?"


End file.
